Encuentro Entre Dos Ex Amantes
by LiNi.02
Summary: Mino Kanade y Yanase Yuu se reencuentran luego de varios años. La historia de amor, traición y dolor que ambos protagonizaron en el pasado sigue viva aun sus recuerdos. Qué sucederá ahora que el destino los a juntado? Existirá alguna esperanza de regresar? Acaso el amor se agotó?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

 ** _Bueno finalmente estoy aquí, luego de un periodo bastante apretado de trabajos de la universidad , proyecto de grado y demás cosas relacionadas con la finalización de una carrera universitaria. Aun así y aunque quizás muchos esperaban que a mi regreso actualizara los fics pendientes, aquí vengo trayéndoles una pequeña historia, bastante dramática y un poco intensa que surgió de esos pequeños momentos en clase o en casa donde podía escribir ideas y posibles escenas para este fics o los demás. Espero que les guste y me perdonen por no actualizar los otros fics (por favor tenganme paciencia ya me estoy haciendo cargo de ese asunto, aprovechando que tengo un par de días moderadamente "libres")_**

 _ **Agradezco infinitamente a M. Maroth Araya quien me colaboró con este capítulo y sus respectivas correcciones, espero en los próximos días retomar nuestros roles, ya me volví a conectar con este par de masoquistas ( :D los amo!).**_

 ** _Sin más por decir, espero disfruten tanto de esta historia que por cierto tiene mucho de mi, de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos._**

 _ **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes son creación de Nakamura Shungiku, yo sólo los uso porque estoy obsesionada con Mino Kanade y Yanase Yuu y deseo verlos juntos.**_

* * *

 _ **ENCUENTRO ENTRE DOS EX AMANTES**_

 **Capítulo 1: Recordando Nuestro Amor**

 _ **Lo que hubiese dado porque nuestra historia de amor hubiera tenido un final como el de los mangas que edito…**_

 _ **Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera quejarme, después de todo me diste los mejores años de mi vida y me enseñaste cosas que no conocía y no creía posibles… ¡No! No me arrepiento de todo lo que me llevaste a vivir, por más malo que haya sido en su momento. Ahora siento que pesan más los momentos felices… eso es lo que vale, lo que me hace sonreír con sinceridad.**_

 _ **Pero… costumbre o amor, sin importar lo que haya sido al final, no fue suficiente para mantenernos juntos por más tiempo. Ni las palabras, ni los besos, ni caricias, ni mucho menos las miles de promesas que nos hicimos sirvieron, todo se desvaneció… haciendo que sólo queden los recuerdos, y que lo bonito se mezcle con la tristeza, la rabia, la frustración y quizás con algo de resentimiento.**_

 _ **...**_

Continué mi largo camino hasta la estación de tren. Me detengo por un momento y miro al cielo mientras hago sombra con mi mano. Vaya que es un día bastante caluroso y soleado. Suspiro y continúo mi camino. Hace meses que no tengo una tarde libre como esta, por lo general tengo problemas con las mangakas y mi tiempo libre se reduce a unas pocas horas de descanso o simplemente a nada.

No quiero llegar a casa, sé que a veces hace falta descansar, pero para mí… aunque soy una persona solitaria, en ocasiones siento que estar en ese lugar es aburrido. ¡Ja! Ante mi queja sólo puedo sonreír y burlarme, porque es algo que yo mismo me he buscado. Suspiro con pesadez y miro detenidamente mi alrededor, entonces siento cómo un vacío de magnitudes que desconozco se forma en mi interior.

Mis ojos al igual que los suyos se abren de par en par, al tiempo que nos detenemos. Esto es tan inoportuno, tan inesperado y… ¿malo? Tomo un poco de aire e intento reaccionar, pero mi mente y cuerpo han colapsado y no responden. Yo no… es que justo aquí… en este lugar, a esta hora, el destino te pone justo frente a mí. No puede ser… ¿Cuántos años no veo aquellos ojos de los que una vez me enamoré? Completamente confundido llega a mi mente unos pequeños y vagos recuerdos, pero no parecen claros. Lo único que recuerdo perfectamente es lo mucho que te amé, lo feliz que fui y que así como llegaste de repente a mi vida para salvarme del desastre que era, de repente te marchaste dejándome igual o peor de lo que era… ¿o acaso el que se marchó fui yo?

Con una sonrisa tímida te acercas a mí

— Kanade, hola. Qué sorpresa, ¿co-cómo estás?

Intento corresponder tu sonrisa. Es raro esto, pero puedo verte de frente sin sentirme mal; ya no hay odio, resentimiento, rabia, nada de eso. Vaya, Yuu, si te soy franco jamás pensé poder superar nuestra triste historia de amor.

—Hola, Yuu, yo estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo va tu vida? —. Me da alegría que después de tanto tiempo pueda estar aquí junto a ti y no sienta terribles deseos de gritarte, insultarte o recalcarte lo mucho que te desprecio. Inclusive has vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre, supongo que yo puedo hacer lo mismo.

Aún con esa tímida sonrisa afirmas con tu cabeza

— Todo va muy bien.

Me lo dices con notoria seguridad y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme, no falta preguntar porque lo dices ya que en una de tus manos cargas un bloc junto con un maletín ¡Jum! De pronto un pequeño, pero muy agradable recuerdo llega a mi mente.

 _ **...**_

— _Parece que esto de dibujar no es sólo un hobby…_ — _te beso de forma superficial mientras que mis brazos te abrazan por detrás cubriéndote del frío de esa noche. No voy a negarlo, te necesito un rato más en la cama, ¡bah! No me importa si de verdad somos una pareja adicta al sexo, sólo quiero amarte y sentirte cerca de mí._

— _No lo es — dices mientras sonríes y me muestras aquello que te tiene desde hace unos minutos tan concentrado. Un nuevo retrato mío — ¿Te molesta que lo haga? — me preguntas mientras buscas mis labios y los besas con un poco de torpeza._

 _¿Acaso es posible no amarte como lo hago? Cada detalle, palabra y gesto tuyo me vuelvo loco. Te amo Yuu y quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre. Antes de notarlo estas sobre mí, besándome con locura y ansia, decidido a continuar aquello que tanto amamos, aquello que es tan íntimo y tan propio de días tan fríos como este._

 ** _..._**

Después de un momento en el que mi cuerpo deja de estar en shock, caminamos por aquel centro comercial hasta un café, uno muy conocido para los dos ¡Vaya! Que este día parece que va a ser largo y lleno de sorpresas, pero vale la pena… después de todo eres tú, la única persona por la que he arriesgado lo que tengo y lo que no sin temor a lo que suceda.

—Finalmente soy asistente de mangaka — dices mientras caminamos en dirección a la mesa —, no ha sido fácil, pero finalmente lo logré.

Con una mirada llena de alegría me dirijo a ti y te felicito, sé lo mucho que deseabas esto. En aquellos tiempos en los que éramos pareja soy testigo de las veces que fuiste donde varias mangakas con la esperanza de trabajar con ellas, pero parecía que no eras lo que buscaban y aunque no te rendiste, si pensaste en dejarlo y dedicarte a otra cosa.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano trabajarías en eso. Como editor de manga que soy puedo decir que tienes talento — comento mientras te guiño el ojo. ¡Oh! Yo también lo he logrado, aunque en mi caso, si fui cobarde y abandoné todo por un largo tiempo, lo que me llevó a hundirme en la perdición absoluta.

Hace sólo un par de meses he vuelto a Tokio, estuve viviendo en otro lugar un par de años. Mi vida ha estado llena de mucha inestabilidad, excesos y cosas que no aportaron nada bueno. Y aunque no lo escucho con frecuencia sé que soy un asco de persona. Qué suerte que pudiste alejarte de mí a tiempo.

— ¿Es enserio? — me preguntas emocionado, parece que tú al igual que yo, te has alegrado de ver como uno de mis sueños se ha cumplido.

Es curioso, pero ahora que veo toda la situación, no puedo evitar pensar… ¿de haber seguido juntos lo habríamos logrado, Yuu?

 ** _..._**

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — _me preguntas mientras dejas tu maletín junto con tus otras cosas sobre el sillón._

— _Nada — respondo y me levantó, hoy no quiero ver a nadie y tú no eres la excepción —, estoy cansado… — miento y me dirijo a la habitación. Cada vez me siento peor, estoy harto, cansado y aburrido, los días pasan y yo no me siento convencido con nada de lo que hago. ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo? Me pregunto mientras me recuesto. Odio mi trabajo, odio definitivamente el caos en el que se ha convertido la sección de manga shoujo de la editorial._

— _Kanade…— me llamas mientras entras a la habitación — ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir así? — eso mismo me pregunto yo, pero parece que no hay respuestas aún._

— _Creí haberte dicho que estaba cansado. ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto con un poco de molestia._

— _Entender por qué parece que ya ni lo nuestro te interesa… — me dices con seriedad — Sabes que haces días no te veo, y hoy ni siquiera tuviste la educación de decirme que no vendrías a cenar — comentas con un tono molesto y cansado —. ¿Sabes? No eres el único que trabaja. Yo también lo hago y me canso, pero aun así no ando de mal humor todo el día y de vez en cuando te llamo o escribo. Así sea sólo para hacerte saber que estoy bien._

 _¿Que esta discusión no fue la de la semana pasada? Mientras suspiro e intento no ser grosero te miro._

— _Quizás sea… porque es más fácil ser sólo un asistente que un editor —digo antes de sentarme —. Además, cómo vas a estar de mal humor si pasas casi todo el día con él…_

 _Me miras ofendido y sin decir nada te diriges a la puerta._

— _Que descanses… — te despides dando un portazo._

 ** _..._**

— ¿Trabajas en Marukawa, entonces? — me preguntas mientras que el mesero pone nuestros pedidos sobre la mesa.

— Así es, en la sección shoujo — comento mientras le doy un sorbo a mi bebida sin perder de vista aquella mirada que me dedicas — ¿sucede algo? — es inevitable no preguntar cuando me miras como si estuviera diciendo quien sabe qué cosas.

— ¿Eh? No, nada, es sólo que suena un poco extraño que digas que eres editor de esa sección, digo, no es por ser cruel pero no encajas mucho en el perfil de esa sección — dices mientras ríes.

¡Ay, Yuu! Para mí también es extraño, pero no soy tan malo en cosas de amor. Bueno, sólo si no hablamos de mi vida personal. Era un fracaso antes de ti y soy consciente que una vez lo nuestro pasó, volví a ser ese ser tan poco amable y amoroso ¡Pffff! El amor se volvió un sentimiento pasajero.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no es desagradable y me siento muy a gusto — aseguro con tranquilidad mientras parto la porción de pastel que ordené.

 _ **...**_

— _¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida laboral? — pregunté levantando la voz, realmente harto de toda esta farsa que se dice llamar relación, digo… ¿qué clase de relación es esa en la que hasta infidelidad de parte tanto suya como mía ha habido? — Digo, creo que ya ni sabes algo de mí realmente._

— _Contigo ya no se puede ni hablar, Kanade. Todo lo vuelves un problema — dices antes de pasar tu mano por tus ojos limpiando las lágrimas que estaban por salir desde antes. Perdóname, Yuu, pero esto ya no tiene mucho sentido, sé que aún te amo pero seamos sinceros estamos camino a un precipicio. Bueno, si es que ya no estamos cayendo por él._

— _El problema comenzó desde que tú me cambiaste por tu "amado Chiaki", desde esa maldita vez que te le declaraste y como si con eso no te bastara entonces te revolcaste con él — digo aún dolido por lo ocurrido, sé que la culpa no es tuya del todo pero aún no puedo superarlo. Lo mío fue pasajero, pero no puedo perdonar lo tuyo, más cuando sé que aún sigues en contacto con él y trabajas con él. ¡Maldita sea! Sé que Yoshino fue tu amor en la escuela, por eso me molesta tanto, me vuelve loco que ese desgraciado se haya atravesado en nuestra relación. Tú eres mío y aunque ya no sé qué hacer, ¡odio toda esta mierda!_

— _¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? Yo nunca te he cambiado y no lo haré, además yo no me acosté con Chiaki. ¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo? No tienes porque siempre sacar ese tema a relucir — tu voz… tu voz suena tan triste y aunque parece que no me importa, quizás yo estoy igual o peor que tú, sobretodo porque no soy capaz de expresarlo, de decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te necesito. Temo perderte y no hago nada por demostrártelo —. Yo sólo te comentaba algo sobre tu trabajo ya que desde que lo conseguiste, todos nuestros planes juntos han pasado a segundo plano, además no pareces muy feliz. Me siento desplazado por tu trabajo y tus nuevos compañeros — sollozas un poco y me sonríes — Kanade, te amo… pero necesito que pongas de tu parte… yo no puedo solo y no quiero terminar…_

 _Mis ojos se abren y te miro sorprendido, perdido y asustado. ¡Sálvate tú, por favor! Yo… yo soy un desgraciado, ¡no te merezco!_

 ** _..._**

—Qué bien, eso es lo importante — dices y te llevas un pedazo de pastel a tu boca. Sabes, todo esto me hace sentir extrañamente bien, comparo el pasado con el presente y no puedo evitar pensar que a lo mejor y nos hicimos un favor, tú te ves radiante y al igual que yo has crecido y madurado, además de no parecer sentir ningún remordimiento hacía mí y todo lo que pasaste estando conmigo. Gracias, me has devuelto la tranquilidad, por un buen tiempo me martirizaba pensando en todos los sentimientos malos que te había hecho sentir. Lo admito, me dolía pensar que me odiabas y por muchos meses me sentí miserable pensando que realmente nunca merecí ni una pizca de tu maravilloso amor.

— Bueno, no llevo tampoco mucho trabajando en Marukawa… duré un par de años viviendo en otro lugar, mejor dicho en varios lugares — digo no muy seguro, vamos muy bien como para tocar temas que pueden acabar con tan agradable encuentro. Arrepentido aprieto mi puño.

— ¿Eh? — Me miras con extrañeza — ¿Regresaste donde tus padres?

— No, no exactamente, sólo digamos que… decidí probar suerte en diferentes ciudades de Japón — señalo y sonrío con desazón. Huí de Tokio porque todo me recordaba a ti, porque mi vida era un asco y no sabía cómo salir de la zanja en la que terminé por no saber cuidar de ti y de tu amor.

— Entiendo… — dices y enseguida guardas silencio como si quisieras preguntar algo más pero temes hacerlo — ¿Cuantos años… estuviste lejos de Tokio? — finalmente lo haces aunque no sin mirarme a la cara.

¿De verdad? Cielos, sin importar la situación sigues demostrando que tienes más valor que yo.

— 4 años — digo mientras sonrío con si se tratara de algo gracioso o algo muy tonto. Así es, mi querido "zorrito", la misma cantidad de años que no nos vemos, la misma cantidad de años que nuestra historia de amor llegó a su fin.

 _ **...**_

 _Luego de un par de semanas regreso aquí, al lugar que siempre creí era mi hogar, pero que ahora no es más que uno de los lugares que más me recuerda a ti. Me dejo caer en el sofá e intento cerrar mis ojos y no pensar más, pero es imposible, las cosas buenas se mezclan con las malas y este horrible sentimiento me está matando, me quita las fuerzas, me ahoga y me destruye. Te necesito amor, te quiero conmigo. Un beso, una caricia, una palabra, algo que me devuelva la vida y calme mis caóticos pensamientos._

 _Me doy media vuelta y veo aquel lugar tan solo y frío, cada rincón de esta casa tiene un recuerdo, una historia de amor que me niego a ponerle fin. Mientras maldigo mi suerte y me hundo en este detestable hueco, vuelvo a sentir esa necesidad de escapar de este lugar._

 ** _..._**

Me miras por un momento y luego desvías la mirada haciendo un gesto de incomodidad.

— Bueno, eso realmente no interesa, no me dijiste en que editorial trabajas — comento en un intento por hacer que este incómodo momento pase rápido.

— ¡Oh! Si… no tengo mangaka fijo, soy asistente independiente, trabajo para varias secciones de Marukawa.

Te gusta jugar conmigo, destino, ¿no? No parece ser suficiente con hacerme verlo, sino que ahora también trabaja en la misma editorial que yo.

Te miro asombrado y no sé por qué pero en ese momento recuerdo que, aparte de Yuu, hay dos personas que me son totalmente desagradables y que, para mi desgracia, trabajan en la misma sección que yo: uno como editor, el otro como mangaka. Bueno, eso tendría sentido, después de todo fue esa persona quien le ayudó y por quien Yuu comenzó a trabajar como ayudante…. ¡Ah! Ya veo tu mentira. Cuando estábamos por terminar nuestra relación me aseguraste que habías cortado todo contacto con Yoshino, "por tu bien", decías, pero ya ni eso logra molestarme tanto como debería. Vamos, ¿cómo era sentir amor por ti? ¿Acaso me he vuelto inmune a ti y ya no me interesas, ya ni celos hay?

— Esto ha de ser aquello que llaman una casualidad, ¿no te parece?

—Si — dices mientras terminas de masticar el último trozo de pastel y de inmediato recuerdo uno de los días más felices que pasé a tú lado, una tarde como esta, en esta misma cafetería…

 _ **...**_

— _¿Estás seguro de que no te gustan las cosas dulces? — pregunto al ver como devoras aquel pedazo de pastel mientras contengo la risa al ver como la parte la superior de tus labios termina llena de crema batida._

— _Ya te dije que sí, pero tú eres quien parece olvidarlo cada que me traes a este lugar. Siempre pides lo mismo — me reclamas, sin darte cuenta que mi boca se acerca a tus labios y lentamente limpian de ellos los rastros de crema. — ¡Kanade! — Exclamas luego de disfrutar la cercanía y me empujas —, aquí no — haces una mueca de disgusto._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que me dejas continuar en otro lugar? — pregunto mientras sonrío —. Vamos, Yuu, deja de hacerte el tonto, sabes perfectamente que hay química entre los dos y que lo que ha pasado no ha sido un error — comento, mientras hago memoria de las veces que te he besado, abrazado y las cuatro o cinco veces en las que hemos terminado en la cama —. Ambos sabemos que soy alguien que nunca se ha enamorado, pero quiero intentarlo, contigo…_

 _Me siento nervioso y cómo no estarlo si hace ya tiempo que conozco a Yuu y aunque somos buenos amigos, estoy enamorado de él. Completamente enamorado. Todo es nuevo, pero aunque no sé mucho sobre estos sentimientos, quiero aprender todo del amor, del amor verdadero y si es al lado de él, vale la pena tomar el riesgo_

— _Te amo… te amo de una forma que ni yo mismo sé describir._

 _Me miraste por qué motivo se yo, dos, tres, cuatro, hasta cinco minutos, no sé, pero sentí cómo te acercabas y sin importar si había o no gente a nuestro alrededor, me besaste de una forma tan tierna y agradable. Luego me miraste y aunque fuera extraño, abrí mis ojos, sólo quiero que la persona que amo vea su propio reflejo en ellos, y esa persona eres tú._

— _Esperaba a que lo dijeras… eres un poco complicado con esto de los sentimientos, Mino Kanade, pero ahora que lo has dicho no pienso dejarte ir… — me sonríes y me vuelves a besar mientras susurras un "yo también te amo."_

 ** _..._**

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntas mientras me miras fijamente y con la servilleta te limpias el rostro.

— Nada, sólo… recordé algo, algo sin importancia — aseguro con un suspiro en la garganta y agrego —. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Sólo quiero estar un rato más contigo, no sé si luego de esto habrá una próxima vez. Siempre pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca, así que quiero disfrutar de tu compañía un poco más, después de todo es la primera vez que nos vemos sin ser amigos, sin ser amantes, sin ser enemigos.

— A nada en específico, sólo estoy en mi día libre y no tengo mucho que hacer — estoy completamente seguro que mi antiguo yo no hubiera sido capaz de decir algo como esto, lo sé… lo recuerdo con más claridad y no me enorgullece.

 _ **...**_

 _Habiendo tantos supermercados en la ciudad, teníamos que encontrarnos aquí en la misma fila. Se te da muy bien ignorarme. ¡Ugh! Odio eso de ti, sobretodo porque es lo que menos quiero recibir de tu parte._

— _Qué desagradable sorpresa… — digo con toda la intensión de lograr llamar tu maldita atención. Hoy tengo deseos de pelear contigo, te daré una pelea. ¡Ja! después de todo, necesito desahogar toda la ira, frustración y molestia de nuestra reciente ruptura._

 _Veo como tu cabeza se mueve de lado a lado, pero aun así continúas sin mirarme. Suspiré y apreté mi puño._

— _Tener que encontrarme con la persona más detestable en la vida. De verdad, no sé cómo fue que pude durar tanto tiempo a tu lado, no sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza._

 _Diriges la mano a tu rostro y parece que te sobas la sien. Vamos, Yuu, di algo, quiero decirte lo mucho que te odio, que sepas lo resentido que estoy contigo y la rabia que siento porque, aún cuando lo niegas, sé bien que ese maldito amiguito tuyo y tú son algo más que eso… "amigos"._

 _Finalmente diriges tus ojos molestos a mí._

— " _Mino-san", perdón por molestarlo tanto, pero al igual que usted, no me siento muy cómodo viéndolo justo aquí, y prefiero no decir nada, ya que es un lugar público y nadie tiene que saber lo que pasa. Aunque sé que no conoce el término, intente ser "educado" y guárdese las cosas para usted; a mí ya me ha quedado más que claro su sentir y para que lo sepa, es totalmente correspondido. No sólo no sé… cómo pude fijarme en usted y haberle llegado a amar. Eres un ser insoportable, egoísta, inseguro y siempre andas a la defensiva. A parte de la infidelidad, me demostraste lo poco que realmente te importaba._

— _¡No hables de infidelidad! — Levanto la voz y siento cómo la ira aumenta — el que comenzó fuiste tú. Quien mando la relación a la mismísima mierda fuiste tú con tu declaración, seguido de aquella vez que terminaste revolcándote con él. No te hagas el digno, ni el delicado ahora, si el maldito que acabó con la confianza y todo fuiste tú. ¿No decías que me amabas? Pues vaya formita de amar._

 _Aquellos ojos rojizos que tanto amaba me miran con una mezcla de rabia, ira y desilusión, y eso dolía más que cualquier palabra ofensiva de él hacía mí. Enseguida te das media vuelta y sin comprar nada dejas la canasta a un lado y te diriges a la puerta._

 ** _..._**

Ese fue uno de nuestros encuentros en lugares públicos después de terminar, los demás fueron cuando entregamos la casa en la que vivíamos y cuando repartimos los enseres. Es por eso que quiero retenerte un poco más. Así tenga el presentimiento de no ser lo mejor.

Me miras un poco dudoso pero accedes a ser mi acompañante

— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? Si gustas podemos ir a otro lado.

— Vamos a caminar — sugiero de repente mientras le hago una seña al mesero para que traiga la cuenta. Tengo tantas cosas que preguntar, pero no sé si pueda… Hablar sobre nosotros sería tonto, todo lo que había para decir ya se dijo, y aunque siento que las cosas han cambiado para bien, temo preguntarte sobre tu vida personal, no estoy seguro de si estoy preparado para saber sobre tu vida sentimental. Aunque… son 4 años, eres guapo, de seguro tienes a alguien en tu vida o lo tuviste, digo tú al igual que yo tuviste que vivir, no una vida loca y descarriada como la mía pero si debiste de haberte involucrado con alguien.

Con una sonrisa y una actitud tranquila y serena intentas pagar la cuenta pero yo te lo impido. Quiero invitarte, quiero que me dejes atenderte como te lo mereces, Yuu. Este reencuentro es algo que no estaba en mis planes pero quiero disfrutarlo tanto como me sea permitido.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en específico? — Preguntas antes de tomar tú celular — ¡Ah! Dame un momento, Kanade — dices y caminas enseguida hasta la puerta, donde comienzas a hablar.

Esto tampoco me molesta, pero si me causa curiosidad. Masoquista siempre he sido y aunque ya no hay sentimientos malos por ti, sé lo que significas, lo mucho que te amé, por eso y por muchas razones más, dudo que alguien ocupe tu lugar en mi vida. ¡Mierda! Esta clase de pensamientos me hace sentir ansioso, quiero saber si alguna vez lograste ser feliz, y si es así, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaste en lograrlo?

 _ **...**_

 _Quien diría que me pondría a hacer algo como esto. Sonrío satisfecho al ver el apartamento decorado de velas y pétalos. No sé cuánto más demorarás en llegar, pero me siento desesperado. Miro el reloj de la pared una vez más. Vamos, Yuu, ¡llega ya!_

 _Saco la cajita de mi bolsillo y pienso en todo lo que siento por ti mientras miro detenidamente el interior de ella. Una sonrisa verdaderamente sincera se posa en mi rostro. Definitivamente ya no concibo mi vida sin ti, por eso quiero comenzar otra etapa contigo._

— _¿Kanade? ¡Mi amor, ya llegué! — escucho tu voz sobresaltándome. Estoy temblando y… y estoy nervioso, intento respirar profundo sin poder articular palabra alguna, sólo escucho los pasos acercarse a la habitación — mi amor, ¿estás aquí? — preguntas mientras abres la puerta y al verme sonríes antes de quedar en shock por lo que encuentras en tu habitación._

— _Hola, mi lindo zorrito — te saludo y camino hasta ti para tomarte del brazo y de un tirón acercarte a mí para comenzar a besarte con excesiva locura. Hoy mientras arreglaba todo esto, sentí que te necesitaba mucho, quería un beso, un abrazo, deseaba sentir tu aroma, tu calor, escuchar tu voz, ver tus ojos: te necesitaba a ti, porque este momento lo llevo planeando desde hace un tiempo y aunque lo tomaste en broma, lo logré, la casita aquella que terminamos conociendo por nuestros medios, aquel lugar que dejamos bien marcado por nosotros es oficialmente nuestro hogar._

— _¿Q-Que significa todo esto Kanade? — Preguntas mientras vuelves a mirar tu alrededor —, hoy no es nuestro aniversario ni nada que se le parezca._

 _Sonrío a tus confundidas palabras y te abrazo._

— _No, no lo es, pero… — te suelto y me dirijo a la cama donde me siento y te invito a hacer lo mismo — sí debemos celebrar algo…_

— _¿Eh? — me miras y enseguida te acercas, sentándote a mi lado, sin perderme de vista ni por un segundo — ¿Qué debemos celebrar?_

— _Sabes, Yuu… — me acerco y te tomo de las manos —, nunca antes me he sentido tan ansioso como hoy._

— _¿Q-Qué quieres decir? — Te noto preocupado e impaciente — ¿Qué sucede, lobito? N-No me asustes, sabes que no me agradas cuando te comportas así y no hablas._

— _Si lo sé, perdóname —digo mientras me rio y te miro —, pero bueno, ya para no hacer más largo este momento yo… — tomó aire y comienzo a temblar —. Yuu, tú…tú eres mi vida, mi mundo… mi todo, eso lo sabes… jajaja, pero… — mientras me miras con tus ojos bien abiertos siento que mi corazón late tan fuerte que parece que fuera a salirse, mis pensamientos se enredan y ni se bien que debo decir._

— _Kanade… — me llamas y colocas tu mano en mi mejilla — tranquilízate… lo que sea que debes decirme, lo escucharé y no te abandonaré… lo sabes— me sonríes y te acercas a besar mi frente — Estoy aquí, para escucharte, apoyarte y servirte de apoyo… Puedes decirme lo que sea sin miedo, ¿ya? Puedes relajarte y hablarme._

 _Esas palabras, ese abrazo, ese beso, ¡mierda, Yuu! Dame tu vida y quédate conmigo para siempre, yo no concibo mi vida sin ti…_

 _Un poco más sereno vuelvo a mi postura y te miró a los ojos. Sólo debo pasmar mi sentir en palabras, lanzarme al vacío para que tú me recibas y comencemos una nueva vida._

— _Por favor, Yuu… Por favor, mi vida, déjame ser todo para ti, prometo cuidarte y amarte hasta el fin de mis días, quiero darte mi vida por completo, y hacerte feliz, yo quiero que tú y yo… — te muestro la cajita y despacio la abro._

 _Poco a poco tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y antes de poder siquiera terminar de hablar tu tomas la argolla, que tiene colgada una llave y comienzas a balbucear y a hablar._

— _E-Eres un tonto Kanade… tú siempre tan… — niegas con tu cabeza y me miras con una expresión que mezcla la emoción y la confusión, pero terminas por sonreír de todos modos — No pensé que… ¡Lo hiciste! Jajaja y no creo que esta llave se dé…_

— _Esa casa ya tiene algo de nosotros… — sonrío y quiño el ojo — es el lugar perfecto para nuestra familia, Yuu, además de que es acogedora, grande y bonita, así que hice todo por alquilarla. Ahora que nuestra relación avanza a una nueva etapa, debemos hacer cambios y bueno yo... yo quiero que vivamos allí como una verdadera pareja de novios casi esposos y ser felices, ese es mi sueño — rápidamente me acerco y te beso con algo de brusquedad._

— _¡Cuidado, Kanade! Así duele — te quejas, pero en lugar de apartarme me abrazas y alargas más el contacto de nuestros labios y lengua._

— _Te amo, Yuu… — susurro mientras que introdujo mis manos por entre tu ropa._

— _Y yo a ti… — respondes antes de sentarte sobre mí para seguir con el beso y las caricias que con el paso de los minutos iban subiendo de tono._

 _Me encantas cada vez más. Mis manos comienzan a ponerse ansiosas, necesito todo de ti, amor._

— _Te deseo… — susurro al tiempo que me deshago de tu camiseta mientras que una de mis manos se pierde dentro de tu pantalón. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo para saber que estoy vivo y que todo lo que pasa es real, quiero recorrer tu cuerpo, que yo sea tuyo y tú seas mío. Es lo único que pienso mientras tus gemidos escapan de tu boca y mi lengua se pasea por tu cuello._

 _Que importa lo que pase mañana, pasado mañana, en una semana, meses o en años, contigo soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo, contigo soy la persona más fuerte y valiente del mundo. Tú eres mi todo por eso te pido no me sueltes, no me abandones. ¡NUNCA!_

 ** _..._**

Sin saber qué debo hacer comienzo a alterarme, porque a pesar de que ha pasado más de una hora sin discutir, ya no me siento tan seguro, ya ni se si es bueno que estemos juntos. No quiero lastimarte, Yuu, no deseo que pases un mal momento por mi culpa y tampoco quiero dejarte ir. Suspiro y me muerdo el labio, temo que mi autocontrol no vaya a alcanzar; mis manos comienzan a temblar, maldigo mi suerte y despeluco mi flequillo. Este encuentro no es más que el recordatorio de lo tonto que era en esa época y lo afortunado que eres al no tenerme hoy como pareja.

Trato de restarle importancia a tu sonrisa y lo que haces mientras hablas por teléfono, no tengo ningún derecho a molestarme, es tu vida y tu problema. Resignado bajo la mirada tomando un poco de aire. ¡Felicidades, Kanade, mira lo que conseguiste!

—Perdona la demora, era una llamada importante — indicas buscando mi mirada una vez regresas.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, es más, si tienes que trabajar lo entenderé — comento mirándote por breves segundos porque no quiero que veas mi rostro descompuesto—. Supongo que tú al igual que yo anda cerca a la mitad del ciclo, así que es normal que el trabajo comience a acumularse, más en tu lugar que trabajas con varias mangakas a la vez.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, aunque en realidad la llamada no era sobre trabajo — señalas con una sonrisa nerviosa —. Vamos a caminar, ¿sí?

—Entiendo… — digo sin poder fijar mi mirada en algún punto.

¡Diablos! Soy un idiota, aun no comprendo del todo que la vida de Yuu continuó, han pasado 4 años desde que estábamos juntos y es natural que no todo signifique trabajo, supongo que como ahora, siempre existe tiempo para distraerse y verse con amigos, conocidos ¿o con la pareja?

— ¿Kanade? — La cantidad de pensamientos e imágenes que he creado y he recordado parece que han hecho que mi expresión cambie y tú pareces notarlo — ¿Estás bien?

— Claro que sí — susurro y comienzo a caminar, buscando un poco de calma. ¡Ja! Vaya que soy demasiado iluso, en un principio me sentía seguro de mi comportamiento y sentimientos, te hablé normal y todo parecía no importarme, pero entonces te veo tan fresco y compruebo nuevamente que me has superado. Encontraste el olvido mientras seguías con tu vida y ahora de seguro, quieres a alguien más. ¡Mierda! ¿Lo quieres más de lo que me quisiste a mí?

— Ah… — te me acercas y me miras tratando de sonreír — Y por cierto, ahora que hablas de trabajo, ¿no se supone que esta es una etapa donde ustedes como editores tienen trabajo acumulado?

— Sí, eso es cierto — te correspondo la sonrisa tratando de ocultar aquello que me inquieta —, pero mi mangaka hizo su trabajo bien y a tiempo así que no tuve que torturarla, por el contrario ella ha quedado muy feliz porque puede descansar de mí y yo puedo pasear tranquilamente por la ciudad contigo — comento mientras noto como un leve sonrojo aparece en tu rostro.

— ¡Oh! Esto… ¿A qué te refieres con torturarla?

— A nada en especial. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo — me encojo de hombros y suspiro con normalidad.

— No es cierto… — frunces tu entrecejo y concentras tu mirada en mi —. Ya veo. Entonces eres tú el editor del que tanto se comenta — dices antes de comenzar a reírte.

— ¿Cómo? _—_ te miro confundido.

—Eres famoso, Kanade, jajaja, no puedo creer que fueras tú, aunque si lo pienso bien, tendría sentido… después de todo tu personalidad siempre fue retorcida — ante tales palabras te ríes como si nada mientras yo guardo silencio, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

No esperaba que ese fuera tu pensamiento, no era exactamente lo que esperaba me dijeras, aunque a comparación del odio o resentimiento que pensé aun sentías por mí, debo decir que en parte me alegra y aunque quisiera defenderme no tengo los argumentos suficientes como para reclamarte.

En medio de tu risa, que por cierto había olvidado por completo, notas mi expresión y enseguida te callas.

— Lo siento, no debí…. Lo siento, Kanade —bajas la mirada mientras te disculpas, en un gesto que aún recuerdo perfectamente.

Mira, Yuu, lo que dices no me molesta, pero durante los últimos minutos, ya no sé qué está pasando conmigo, de repente me siento inseguro y todo aquello que pensé podía manejar ya no sé, siento una extraña sensación de querer dejarte y no dejarte ir al mismo tiempo, de abrazarte tan fuerte mientras siento tu calidez y puedo quizás descifrar aquellas palabras que comienzo a sentir se acumulan en mi garganta. Quiero estar contigo, pero al mismo tiempo quiero huir de ti. Mi vida vuelve a girar, mis sentimientos se han vuelto tan raros e ignorando aquello que dices, temo lo peor. Los recuerdos vuelven, lo bueno se mezcla con lo malo; las imágenes que mi mente se ha encargado de crear no son nada buenas. Estoy hecho un manojo de estupideces sin sentido.

No soy una persona estable emocionalmente y al ver a la persona que tanto amé o amo, ¡puffff! eso ya no lo sé, y lucho por no saberlo, me vuelvo débil y vulnerable a todo. Porque si bien es cierto que ha pasado el tiempo y aunque olvidar ha sido de las cosas más difíciles de mi vida, poco a poco lo he venido haciendo; el problema es mi subconsciente, que además de esforzarme en sacarte de mi vida, algo que traté de hacer a las malas, mucho de ti quedó en mí, tantos asuntos pendientes que nunca hablamos y que dudo hagamos ahora. Yo no te odio, ni te desprecio pero independiente de quien sea el culpable o quien hizo más daño, están las cicatrices y las preguntas sin contestar que se llenaron de especulaciones y respuesta obvias y dolorosas.

— Kanade… — escucho tu voz que parece me trae de regreso a la realidad. Aunque no te miro sí me detengo — ¿sucede algo?

— No, nada — con el rostro descompuesto y la ansiedad que se manifiesta hasta en el tono de mi voz, te sonrío tan falsamente que siento pena de mí mismo.

Luego de un largo suspiro te noto inquieto mientras miras alrededor.

— ¿Por qué… por qué me trajiste aquí? — preguntas mirando todo con expresión de sorpresa y ¿desagrado?

— ¿Eh? — sin entender nada miro todo rápidamente mientras siento mi corazón latir con fuerza. No puede ser…

 _ **...**_

— _Ya, Kanade… ¡espera! — gritas mientras que me agarras del brazo para detenerme._

— _¡Suéltame! — Exclamo forcejeando — ¡No quiero escucharte! ¿No comprendes? — ya basta, estoy cansando de todo esto, déjame ir._

— _¡No! Nunca voy a comprenderlo — afirmas con desespero y me miras — Kanade, yo… perdóname…_

 _Finjo no escucharte y aprovechando que bajas la guardia me zafo de tu agarre, decidido a irme tan lejos como pueda. Ya he escuchado suficiente, no quiero saber cómo carajos es que tú terminaste… ¡Maldita sea! No quiero pensar más en eso, es más, si no fuera por Hatori, te juro que yo lo hubiera matado. Luego de un suspiro y de frotarme la sien sigo mi camino por ese largo callejón que estaba a un par de cuadras de casa. Las pequeñas gotas que habían comenzado a caer momentos atrás golpean con fuerza el suelo y se van a haciendo más grandes y consecutivas, este es un día de esos que deseo olvidar para siempre._

— _Kanade, yo… no te vayas — susurras apenas gimoteando._

 _Aprieto mis puños y levanto mi cabeza al cielo. Como quisiera ser como tú y dejar que todo lo que me está torturando saliera, quisiera gritar, llorar, golpear la pared o el piso, para ver si de alguna forma logro que todo este dolor desaparezca. Si ya antes temía perderte, ahora con mayor razón, sobretodo porque si me siento mal no es debido sólo a lo ocurrido entre él y tú; el karma vino muy rápido y me está haciendo pagar lo que te hice con... ¡Ah! ¡Eso no importa!, el problema es que desde que nuestra relación comenzó a decaer, esta es la crisis a la que más le tenía miedo, existen motivos fuertes para terminar con esto._

— _Kanade… — me abrazas por detrás — sé que fui un idiota, pero yo no lo hice… yo sólo me quedé dormido junto a Chiaki… — susurras con angustia — te lo juro… — tus brazos me aprietan con fuerza mientras que gimoteas y hundes tu rostro en mi espalda — Yo no me acosté con Chiaki… Hatori lo malinterpretó porque nos encontró semidesnudos en la cama, pero te juro que no lo hicimos, por favor… ¡créeme! ¡Kanade! ¡Yo te amo a ti!_

 _Al encontrarme sin salida tomo tus manos y trato de acercarte más a mí._

— _Confío en ti ciegamente… — aseguro en un tonto intento porque te tranquilices y por hacer que aquello que me remuerde la consciencia desaparezca. No tengo derecho a reclamos, ni a juzgarte, yo también te fallé._

 _Luego de sollozo susurras un "te amo" y te das la vuelta. Enseguida sonríes y me tomas de las mejillas y sin esperar nada me besas._

— _Te amo, te amo tanto — murmuro en medio del beso, abrazándote._

 ** _..._**

Yo no… n-no sé qué hago aquí en este callejón, ni porqué parece como si me dirigiera a la casa en la vivíamos. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué actúo como si fuera lo más obvio venir aquí contigo?

— Kanade… — me llamas y aunque no te veo, puedo saber que nada de esto te hace mucha gracia ¡Te entiendo! Créeme — ¿por qué haces esto? — Preguntas y te paras enfrente de mí con una expresión seria — Mira, si no fuera porque ya no veo las cosas como antes y porque me alegra este reencuentro, te dejaría aquí — indicas y te cruzas de brazos —. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estás así? Si tienes algo que decir o preguntar, este es el momento de hacerlo.

Mis ojos se abren y al mirarte no puedo evitar pensar que….

Uno no se enamorada dos veces de la misma persona, eso es seguro, a menos que jamás se haya dejado de querer realmente… y ante eso yo… miro mi alrededor y me encuentro cayendo por el precipicio de siempre, pero a diferencia de otras veces, estoy ahí y no me muevo, no caigo, ni nada, sólo estoy ahí.

Siempre quise guardar un mínimo de recuerdos de esa época tan lejana y tan amargamente bonita que vivimos, pero en este momento siento que cosas que había olvidado aparecen y sólo siento esas terribles ganas de revivir el pasado para sentir que mi alma está completa y que no es necesario luchar contra la corriente porque tú eres aquello que siempre soñé y lo único que necesito para vivir y por quien me arriesgo a caer al mismísimo infierno si allí estas tú...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ** _Oh! cierto ... pregunto así no más, a ustedes les gustan los finales tristes? lo digo porque aún no se si este par merece un final rosa, lleno de amor, sexo y locura. Comentenme muero por saber que piensan ;) a lo mejor y ustedes me pueden ayudar a definir si los hago volver o no._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Lini-chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!**

 **Después de bastante tiempo, finalmente regresé. Han pasado tantas cosas que me han alejado del mundo fanfiction sobretodo esto de hermoso fandom donde comencé a escribir yaoi. En fin hace tanto quería traer una nueva actualización de esta historia que surgió luego de leer algunos roles y de escuchar algunas canciones. Pasará el tiempo y siempre le tendré un fuerte cariño a esta pareja, así no sea canon y no exista.**

 **De todo corazón agradezco a quien les han dado una oportunidad y espero les guste. Con este capitulo regreso a este fandom, pronto sabrán de mi con otro fanfic del mundo sekaiichi hatsukoi y Junjou romantica**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Sentimientos Encontrados**

 _ **Porque aunque mi deseo y mi sueño eran permanecer a tu lado para siempre, no valieron las muchas veces que estuve dispuesto a perdonar y a seguir. Hoy no estas a mi lado y aunque ha sido difícil, he logrado seguir con mi vida. No puedo culparte de todo y decir que si terminamos fue debido a tu traición, a tu actitud y ese maldito infierno en que convertiste mis últimos días a tu lado. Yo tuve la culpa, no sé si en qué proporción, sólo tengo c**_ _ **laro que por miedo o estupidez, busqué refugio en la persona equivocada pensando que tal vez si escapaba de todas esas horribles situaciones en las que me hiciste sentir miserable iba a encontrar la solución y tú y yo volveríamos a ser felices... Pero no fue así, por el contrario terminé por acabar con tu confianza mientras pensabas que no te amaba y que él seguía siendo el centro de mi vida.**_

 _ **La vida a veces es injusta o eso pensaba en ese entonces, jamás pude decirte que… a diferencia de lo que creíste, eres tú a quien he amado con toda mi alma y corazón. Ni Chiaki, ni nadie logró hacerme sentir de la forma en que lo hiciste tú…**_ _ **Mientras suspiro y te recuerdo, sólo puedo desear que ahora te encuentres bien y seas feliz.**_

 **…**

Justamente terminaba de dibujar la escena en donde una pareja que decía amarse tenía que dejarse. Mis ojos dejaron de enfocar el papel para dirigirse hacia la ventana, eran un día muy agradable, hubiese preferido quedarme en casa dibujando un poco más de no ser porque…

El sonido del celular sobre la mesa me hace sonreír levemente, sin pensarlo me acerco y lo tomo —¿Chiaki? —del otro lado mi amigo comienza a reírse y a preguntarme como estaba, no me sorprende después de todo seguíamos siendo amigos, quizás no como antes… pero aún era una amistad valiosa. Siempre que recuerdo lo sucedido me siento mal, fue una época demasiado oscura y dolorosa, no dejó nada bueno para nadie de los involucrados.

…

 _Mis ojos abiertos de par en par buscan en los tuyos una maldita explicación a lo que está pasando, pero tú pareces no reaccionar. No tienes idea de lo que daría porque esto fuera un mal sueño._

— _Esta es una interesante reunión, ¿no? — susurra Chiaki antes de que Hatori se lo trague con la mirada, Kanede niegue con la cabeza y… esa persona entienda menos lo que sus acciones me están causando._

 _¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué de esta forma? ¿Por qué ahora?_

 _Las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mi rostro. No deseaba estar ahí, así que doy media vuelta y comienzo a correr._

— _¡Yuu!— escucho la voz de Chiaki pero la ignoró —¡oye espera!_

— _¡Yoshino!— Hatori lo detiene._

 _Quiero morirme en ese preciso momento, ¿En qué momento todo se volvió así? Aunque en el fondo lo sabía, sólo necesitaba confirmar mi más grande sospecha ¿¡Kanade por qué me traicionaste con esa persona!? ¿Tú que siempre has despreciado a esa persona y no encontraste a alguien más?_

…

Suspiro ante el recuerdo, no sé bien que me ha dicho Chiaki durante los minutos que estuve perdido en mis pensamientos —Lo siento pero… — antes de poder decirle que lo llamaré después pues esa recuerdo me indispuso, me pregunta si es verdad que saldré con Hana la ayudante de mangaka que siempre estuvo detrás de mí. Él se ríe, me da algunos consejos y me felicita. Yo sin saber que decir igual rio —y por lo mismo es que debo dejarte, es hora de irme —digo, esperando que de esta forma la llamada termine.

No es que desee salir con esa chica, solamente quedé de mostrarle algunos dibujos que estoy haciendo y de paso distraerme. Últimamente no he salido a ningún lado, me concentrado en trabajar y en mejorar mi estilo de dibujo.

Antes de tan siquiera pensarlo más tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida.

…

— _¿Tú no hablas mucho verdad?_

 _Hago un gesto de molestia y desvío mi mirada, ni se porque acepté su invitación a beber algo. Mino Kanade un aprendiz de editor de manga, compañero de trabajo de la persona que más odio en la vida Hatori Yokiyuki, a pesar de que parece que no abre mucho los ojos es demasiado observador, pues sin decir nada sabe a la perfección mi situación respecto a Chiaki y a Hatori. El muy estúpido no hace más que burlarse de mí, o bueno eso era al principio ahora su hobby es ser mi psicólogo personal, mi paño de lágrimas, que bajo he caído. Soy patético enserio._

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga? — te miro serio cruzándome de brazos._

— _Te gusta hacer el papel de masoquista de eso no cabe duda, además de eso, te encanta que Hatori te trate feo — quisiera que se callara, me fastidia la forma como habla, las cosas que dice esta persona son tan… verdaderas y dolorosas._

— _De haber sabido que esta salida era para eso, lo hubiera reconsiderado enormemente — te miro fijamente._

— _¿Y que esperar que te diga? Yuu, eres demasiado especial, tu mejor amigo se estaba besando con su amante-editor y tú sólo te quedaste como estúpido viendo tan maravillosa escena para que luego el gentil Hatori te insulte y te pidiera de una forma nada amable que te alejas de Yoshino — comenta riéndose. Me irrita._

— _¿No hay forma de que te calles?— ya fue suficiente, así esperando entienda como me siento golpeo la mesa._

 _El supuesto editor o lo que quieras que sea me sonríes y luego bebe un poco más de cerveza —si la hay, pero dudo que la aceptes…_

 _Levantando una ceja intento entender sus malditas palabras —¿De qué hablas?_

 _Mino-san se levanta y acerca u silla hasta la mía, de verdad no comprendo a esta persona._

— _De esto… —sin reparos, me toma de la nuca y se acerca a mis labios besándolo de una forma brusca y algo apasionada. No logro reaccionar ante tal acto hasta un par de segundos cuando sus brazos me estrujan en lo que pienso es un abrazo — necesitas dejas de ser un completo estúpido y ver que alrededor hay gente que quiere verte feliz, que puede darte el lugar que mereces… y el amor que tanto deseas…—y así nada más abre sus ojos y me mira fijamente por unos momentos. Quise reprocharle, golpearlo e insultarlo como nunca, pero no sé si fueron sus palabras, el beso o esos ojos lo que me dejaron sin fuerza — paga la cuenta esta vez, la próxima invito yo —susurró volviéndome a besar para luego levantarse e irse._

…

Suspiró, si hay algo que odio es cuando los recuerdos regresan, es por ello que prefiero mantener mi mente ocupada. Han pasado 4 años y se supone que la vida ha seguido, yo no sé nada de ti, o quizás si lo sé pero no pregunto. Hace unos meses escuché tu nombre mientras trabajaba con una mangaka y se puede decir que desde entonces, tengo algo de curiosidad y temor. Parece que estas más cerca de lo que jamás pensé, ¿Ambos trabajamos en Marukawa?

…

 _Los rayos del sol comienzan a ser molestos, intento huir de ellos cubriéndome con la sabana y girando por la cama pero choco con el cuerpo de alguien._

 _Mis ojos se abren de par en par y me levanto enseguida reconociendo al sujeto que plácidamente duerme._

 _Estaba sorprendido, no era algo que esperara pasara y menos en las circunstancias en las que se dio. Me sobo la cabeza sintiendo los efectos de haber bebido tanto licor la noche anterior, así como de los insultos de los que estuvo acompaña la velada y que dejaron como resultado, que Kanade y yo termináramos en una apasionada batalla de besos y caricias._

…

Sonrío con algo de tristeza y miro el reloj. Aún queda algo de tiempo hasta mi "cita" así que desvío mí camino. No soy de los que cree que las cosas pasan por casualidad o por un simple azar del destino. Justo a unos cuantos metros de mí pude distinguir a la persona que alguna vez significó mi mundo entero. Tus ojos se abren ante la sorpresa, no sólo yo te he visto. Si ha de ser sincero este encuentro lo esperaba en la editorial o cerca de ella y no aquí en medio de una calle y menos hoy.

Como quisiera describir lo que siento ahora, ¿está bien si me acerco? ¿Está bien si te hablo? La curiosidad me gana así que me aproximo — Kanade, hola. Qué sorpresa, ¿co-cómo estás? —hablo con nerviosismo esperando una respuesta agradable de tu parte. Noto tu sorpresa, no has sido capaz de moverte.

…

— _¡Lo tuyo no es ser terco! ¡lo tuyo es estupidez! — aunque si por mi fuera le estampaba un puño en la cara me contengo._

— _¿Qué esperas? ¡Trabajo con él Hatori!—te enfrento sintiendo que mi autocontrol se va ir al diablo en cualquier momento._

— _¿Tu talento es tan pésimo que aún no consigues otros mangakas con que trabajar?_

— _¡Cállate! — grito preparándome para darte tu merecido, pero antes de aproximarme la puerta se abre y aparece la última persona que esperaba ver el día de hoy._

— _¿Yuu? No esperaba verte aquí — Kanade se me acerca y olvidando que estábamos en la editorial y que así como llegó él podía llegar cualquier otra persona, incluso olvidando que Hatori está ahí, me toma por la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo — no sabes cuánto te extrañé…— como si no bastara con haberme acostado con él la noche anterior y con todo las confusiones que tengo debido a lo que está pasando… me besa._

 _¡Maldita sea! Esto ya no es normal, no puedo evitarlo disfruto de sus malditos besos._

— _Yuu siento la demo…—Chiaki no termina la frase debido a lo que presencia, aunque su voz me trae de regreso a la realidad, trato inútilmente de alejar al descarado editor, pero este pasa su mano por mi espalda y me acerca a él más._

— _Ay Chiaki yo…_

— _Yoshino — lo llama Hatori, quien ante la escena se limita a negar con la cabeza —, necesito que revisemos el storyboard._

— _Hatori, si no nos necesitan más, ¿podemos irnos?_

— _Has lo que quieras Mino — se soba la sien._

— _Gracias —el editor le sonríe con complicidad mientras me agarra la mano —permiso._

 _¿Qué carajos fue eso? Por un tiempo tuve la duda sobre ciertas actitudes que tenían Mino y Hatori, después comprendí algo, Hatori era de alguna forma su mejor amigo, si Kanade quería ser editor y esperaba ser como él, pues era quien se había encargado de guiarlo por ese mundo._

…

—Hola, Yuu, yo estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo va tu vida?— me hablaste sin usar algún insulto, sin ser sarcástico, sin mostrar ese odio que me quedó claro sentías por mí.

— Todo va muy bien— te digo con algo de alegría. Siendo sincero jamás pensé que pudiera volver a hablarte de esta forma, eso me llena de nostalgia, han pasado años desde que te vi y no puedo evitar sentir cierta inquietud.

Cuando todo parecía color de rosa, imaginé una vida completa a tu lado, el amor a veces hace que alucines con un montón de cosas, muchas de ellas ridículas.

…

— _¿Qué se supone que hacen dos hombres cuando salen?_

— _Lo que quieras —te respondo mientras me siento a tu lado recostando mi cabeza en tu hombro — ¿por qué preguntas eso?_

 _Niegas con tu cabeza —soy malo para cosas de amor._

— _Yo tampoco soy bueno, pero podemos aprender…— te beso con desesperación._

— _Contigo hago lo que sea… no importa si me equivoco._

— _Así está bien, un buen comienzo, me gusta… — te abrazo._

…

Kanade era alguien frío y romántico, a veces demasiado cursi, tal vez un poco llorón y demasiado manipulador. Alguna vez me comentó sobre su vida pasada y su fracaso en temas de amor. Era mujeriego, aunque si conocía algún hombre que le gustaba igual termina acostándose con él, cuando lo conocí y empezamos a salir comencé a descubrir sus debilidades, jamás tuvo una relación duradera porque le daba miedo perder a las personas, creo que por ello no se entregaba del todo, cuando comenzaba a sentir que algo faltaba o que estaba dejando llevar por los sentimientos cortaba con la relación y buscaba en alguien más algo más que sentir, algo nuevo.

Supongo que el que podamos hablar y estar tan cerca uno del otro es un gran avance, hemos madurado y superado lo difícil. Nunca imaginé volver a caminar contigo mientras hablamos de nuestras vidas y menos por el centro comercial al que usualmente veníamos.

Siento alegría al ver que con el tiempo ambos logramos hacer lo que siempre quisimos, supongo que no fue fácil, en aquella época en la que estuvimos juntos, fue un factor que desencadenó muchas de nuestras discusiones, quizás el comienzo de nuestro final.

— ¿Trabajas en Marukawa, entonces?— pregunto lo que ya sé, disculpa… pero no sé qué decir. Lo último que supe por boca de Hatori por supuesto es que renunciaste y ya luego nadie supe de ti. Al parecer la decisión de irte no fue sólo de mi vida sino de Tokio.

— Así es, en la sección shoujo — me respondes aclarando mi mayor duda, ¿regresaste a la empresa que dejaste? ¿Trabajas con Hatori? ¿Eres editor por fin, pero en la sección shoujo? Vaya esto sí que es inesperado, parece que te has superado lo suficiente como para estar en contacto con quien terminaste odiando por mi culpa. No deseo juzgarte pero… ¿no era acaso que no eras bueno para cosas de amor? ¿No te empalagaban esas historias rosas? — ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Eh? No, nada, es sólo que suena un poco extraño que digas que eres editor de esa sección, digo, no es por ser cruel pero no encajas mucho en el perfil de esa sección — ¡Ups! Eso no era lo quería decir ¡Mierda!

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no es desagradable y me siento muy a gusto — quisiera creerte, pero aunque pasen siglos te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo te incomoda. Que idiota soy, no debí decirle eso —. Bueno, no llevo tampoco mucho trabajando en Marukawa… duré un par de años viviendo en otro lugar, mejor dicho en varios lugares — mis ojos se posan en ti.

— ¿Eh? —Intento mostrarme extrañado — ¿Regresaste donde tus padres?

— No, no exactamente, sólo digamos que… decidí probar suerte en diferentes ciudades de Japón — al parecer fue la única forma que encontraste para cerrar el ciclo, no es que me moleste pero a diferencia de ti yo continúe en el mismo lugar, recordándote en cada lugar por el que caminé y estuve a tu lado, fue una tortura.

— Entiendo… — miro la mesa pensando bastantes cosas — ¿Cuantos años… estuviste lejos de Tokio? — ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó superarme? ¿Por qué de repente tengo tantos deseos de reclamarte?

— 4 años — No puedo evitar sentirme incomodo, quizás me estoy precipitando.

— Bueno, eso realmente no interesa, no me dijiste en que editorial trabajas.

Regreso de mis pensamientos, no puedo dejarme llevar por pensamientos estúpidos, no deseo que esto termine en una discusión sin sentido. Después de todo ya ha pasado tiempo y al igual que tu debo superarlo — ¡Oh! Si… no tengo mangaka fijo, soy asistente independiente, trabajo para varias secciones de Marukawa

…

— _¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta Chiaki una vez dejo el celular sobre la mesa._

 _Lo miro con expresión de emoción e incredulidad —era una mangaka… — te sonrío —me estaba diciendo que ha visto mi trabajo y le ha gustado… Ella espera que pueda trabajar con ella._

— _¡Qué bien! —me abrazas con efusividad—. Es lo que siempre has querido Yuu._

 _Ya estaba pensando en darme por vencido, los trabajas en los que he logrado participar no han sido los mejores, además ha sido inestable, es uno de los motivos por el que volví a trabajar con Chiaki. En medio del caos en el que estaba hundido él seguía contactándome, pidiéndome que volviera, diciéndome que me necesitaba. Yo estaba tan deshecho, así que sin encontrar algo o alguien que me sacara del hueco en el que había caído debido a las malas decisiones que tomé, me vi en la obligación de ceder._

…

— Esto ha de ser aquello que llaman una casualidad, ¿no te parece? — quizás… ¡maldita sea! Odio que me abrumen los recuerdos.

…

 _La mirada de Hatori no dejó de seguir ni un sólo momento —¿Qué pasa?_

— _Nada — niega con su cabeza —. De acuerdo a las palabras que le gritaste a Yoshino, nunca volverías a verlo, pues el tenerlo cerca sólo hacía de tu vida un desastre, bueno más de lo que ya era._

 _Tomo aire y dejo mi bolso y lo demás en la silla._

— _¿Yanase, quien tuvo la genial idea de terminar? ¿Mino o tú?_

— _¿Ahora te gusta ser chismoso o qué?—que persona más despreciable._

— _No se trata de eso, pero… Mino renunció hace casi un mes, cambió de residencia y nadie sabe de él — se cruza de brazos —, siempre le dije que involucrarse contigo no era lo mejor, tú terminaste en una relación con él por mero despecho — Hatori eres un imbécil._

— _De ti he recibido cualquier clase de insulto y humillaciones, pero esto ya es demasiado… No eres nadie para hablar de mí, ni de mi relación con Kanade. Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros no es tu problema, así que mejor ¡Cállate!_

 _La ruptura con Kanade sigue doliendo con nadie imagina, ¿Cómo puedes dejar ir a la persona que más amas sin sentir que la vida se te cae a pedazos? No quería escuchar más así que camino hasta la puerta, sintiendo que la opresión aumenta, no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve superarlo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, la desesperación me va a matar, ¿Cuánto más piensas demorarte? Aun me niego a decirte adiós._

…

Hay recuerdos que desearía no traer a mi mente. Tomo aire y sin deseos me llevo un pedazo de pastel a la boca, mi corazón se empieza a sentir pesado y ¿qué diablos? no sé si soy un tonto, pero siento que las heridas se abren — ¿Sucede algo? — con el paso del tiempo, puedo ver que no soy el único aquí que se siente incómodo. Quizás sea mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí.

— Nada, sólo… recordé algo, algo sin importancia —lo siento no deseaba entrometerme, aunque no eres el único que ha recordado sucesos sin importancia —¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

Si. A veces quiero huir como niño pequeño, no sirve de nada que finja. Este reencuentro no es lo que esperaba, a pesar de que pensé que sería peor — ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?— mira Kanade, no creí que habláramos de nuestras vidas por separado, irónicamente eso no me hace bien. Si antes tenía curiosidad por saber de ti ahora tengo una extraña necesidad, pero es estúpido siento que al hacerlo, lo que creí que había olvidado regresa. No debo, pero… quiero saber de ti, del pasado y del presente. Quiero saber todo de ti.

— Nada en específico, sólo estoy en mi día libre y no tengo mucho que hacer — quiero escucharte, ya que en aquel entonces nuestra comunicación era nula y por eso dije lo que dije.

…

 _Cuando salía de casa y trabajaba con Chiaki, me sentía más tranquilo, era una forma de olvidar lo difícil que se estaba volviendo vivir contigo, entendía que era por tu trabajo pero te extrañaba, además que en ocasiones llegabas de mal humor y no sabía manejar mis sentimientos_

 _Chiaki siempre fue especial para mí, ya no lo amaba eso lo tenía claro, gracias a ti y a tu amor pude olvidarme de él, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiera dejado de lado. Sabía que nunca llegaría a agradarte y que debido a una serie de malos entendidos deseaba que me alejara de él, pero así te molestara y sintieras celos esos no eran mis planes. No sólo porque tuviera trabajo sino porque al sentir que ambos vivimos una situación parecida, nos hemos acercado. Así es más fácil sobrellevar las largas horas de soledad._

— _Bueno parece que terminé —anuncio emocionado dejando el bloc sobre la mesa mientras que tú ingresaba con bolsa llena de cerveza y algo de comida._

— _Deja de dibujar y ven aquí —sugieres sentándose en el sofá —, no quiero saber nada de dibujar, aprovechemos que estamos solos— sonríes mientras tomas una cerveza —, creo que ya olvidé la ultimo que bebimos._

— _La culpa es del neurótico de Hatori — digo mientras me acerco._

— _No es neurótico… es sólo… — niegas con la cabeza y sonríe al no encontrar como defenderlo._

 _No puedo evitar reír, me siento en el suelo y bebo la cerveza con algo de rapidez dejándote sorprendido._

— _¿Cuántos años de amigos llevamos?— pregunto de repente._

— _¿Eh? — Sonríes —no lo sé… pero son bastantes, ¿no crees?_

 _Antes de darme cuenta las inquietudes y dudas me han empezado a ganar. Hace mucho no estoy bien, ¿Acaso es debido a lo precipitado que siento que se han venido dando las cosas? ¿Al maldito egoísmo de querer acapararte? ¿O acaso siento que el amor entre nosotros no es suficiente?_

— _Oye Yuu… tú…_

— _¿Yo qué? —levanto la mirada terminando la 2da o 3ra cerveza no lo sé bien. Es tanto lo que guardo que no me interesa lo que hago._

— _Nada, es sólo que…_

 _Comienzo a sonreír completamente desubicado, con una tristeza que poco a poco comienza a materializarse en ansiedad. Yo sé que amo a Kanade, yo lo sé pero tanta soledad y esa maldita desconfianza me están acabando._

 _Me levanto y camino hasta ti—¿puedo preguntar algo?_

 _Asientes con la cabeza y mandas tu cabeza hacia atrás._

— _¿Nunca te interesé? — quizás si me lo dices me siento mejor y puedo pensar en mi pareja, en quien se supone amo._

— _¿Qué? —levantas la cabeza y abres tus ojos como platos —Ay Yuu… mira creo que debes dejar de beber de esa forma, estás diciendo tonterías amigo —noto tu nerviosismo, nunca has sido capaz de decirme en la cara que no te gusto—,anda… lo mejor es que vayas a casa Mino-san debe estar por…_

 _Bajo la mirada y aprieto los puños—¿por qué no me rechazas como se supone debes hacerlo? ¿Qué esperas para decirme que sólo puedes verme como tu amigo? ¡Habla Chiaki! ¡Dime!_

 _Yoshino Chiaki mi primer amor, mi mejor amigo y el mangaka con el que trabajo niega con la cabeza y mira a diferentes punto de la sala sin saber que decir o que hacer._

 _úMe acerco más a ti y tomo tus mejillas decidido a hacer una estupidez —Yuu, tu no quieres esto… estoy seguro porque… —susurras y para suerte de ambos mi celular comienza a sonar —¡Ah! Mira…— te sueltas de mi agarre y tomas el aparato que estaba en el suelo— mira quien es…—me acercas la pantalla mientras intento enfocar la mirada, entonces contestas y pones el alta voz._

— _[Yuu, ¿mi amor dónde estás?] — mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, ¿sabes lo que se siente estar solo y abrumado con todo? ¿El sentir que no puedo hablar sobre aquello que me inquieta._

— _Yo esto… estoy en casa de Chiaki —digo intentando ocultar mi verdadero estado._

— _[Ah… ¿te demoras?] — hace más de dos días que no te veo._

— _No… en un rato estoy en casa —no me siento bien, quizás tengo miedo. Te quito el teléfono mientras me miras sin comprender que me pasa, yo simplemente me quedo viendo un punto en el suelo y ni siquiera me pongo en la tarea de despedirme de Kanade o de colga,r ¿Y que si es verdad que estoy contigo para apaciguar lo sucedido con Chiaki?_

— _¿Yuu? —escucho como me llamas y te acercas —¿estás bien?_

— _Sabes Chiaki…yo de verdad te quiero, que digo siempre te he amado… ¡te amo tanto!_

— _Ay Yuu pero cosas dices tú de verdad estas…_

— _[¡Imbécil! ¡Maldito bastardo!]_

 _El sonido de la llamada colgándose y los insultos de Kanade me trajeron un poco a la realidad y antes que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta del departamento de Chiaki se abre y aparecen dos personas con cara de pocos amigos._

— _¡Tori!—te apresuras y te levantas como si supieras lo que estaba por suceder._

 _Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no entiendo bien el intercambio de palabras o más bien gritos entre los editores, sólo puedo ver como Kanade carga mis cosas y sin siquiera decirme algo me toma de a mano y me saca casi que arrastrando. El camino más largo, el más doloroso hasta tomar un taxi en el que me haces entrar. No hay palabras, sólo una mirada fría que me que me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que te falle._

…

Para ese entonces no era un mocoso pero el no tenerte a mi lado como hubiera deseado, el no poder hablar de aquello que me preocupaba y sobretodo me molestaba, me llevó a cometer uno de los errores más grandes. Desde ese día perdí tu confianza por completo.

Te miro dudoso, sintiéndome completamente desesperado — ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? Si gustas podemos ir a otro lado.

— Vamos a caminar — si es lo mejor, así puedo despejar mi mente. Trato de pagar la cuenta pero haces lo de siempre, pagas y eso me molesta — ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en específico?

No sé qué espero de todo esto, soy un estúpido masoquista y por si no bastara mi celular comienza a sonar —¡Ah! Dame un momento, Kanade —¡ Maldición! Ya lo había olvidado. Me alejo y cuelgo la llamada, pero simulo que hablo mientras intento serenarme. Quisiera verte como un amigo y lo que más deseo es dejar de recordar lo malo que vivimos.

…

 _El sonido de la alarma me despierta, siento tu firme agarre mi cintura —Kanade… "lobito"—susurro tratando de escapar de tus brazos —mi amor, hay que despertar ya, aún hay mucho que organizar._

— _Sólo 15 minutos… —susurra volviendo a atraparme._

— _Eso dijiste hace media hora, Kanade tenemos que organizar todo, sabes que entre semana es muy difícil el poder sacar todo de las cajas. De hecho dijimos que lo haríamos ayer, pero terminamos bebiendo y haciendo otras cosas…_

 _De repente siento tu cuerpo sobre el mío —¿te molesta? — tus labios comienzan a besarme y sin evitarlo te permito que me toques, me beses y hagas lo que quieras conmigo —te amo Yuu… te amo más de lo que crees… y ahora que oficialmente estamos viviendo juntos no voy a dejarte escapar._

— _¡Aaahhh! K-Kanade ve con calma… ¡mmmhh! —te miro a los ojos deseoso, así trate de negarlo yo también me muero por sentirte. Tus caricias… me estoy volviendo adicto a ti._

— _Como dices eso, cuando tu cuerpo e incluso tu mirada me dice algo diferente — besas y muerdes mi cuello mientras siento tu mano sobre mi entrepierna._

— _Entonces hazlo… —jadeo abrazándote por el cuello —yo también te amo… te amo más que a mi vida…_

…

Ciertamente aquellos casi dos años juntos fueron una mezcla de amor, pasión y dolor. Mientras fijo que hablo te miro de re ojos tratando de entender por qué hice tantas cosas por ti.

…

— _¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras?— te pregunto mientras termino de alistar la cena._

 _Suspiras y te recuestas en la barra que divide la cocina del comedor —nada… memorizo cada uno de tus gestos, eres demasiado lindo._

 _Me sonrojo—no digas tonterías —desvío la mirada sin saber qué hacer. Amo y odio lo que haces._

— _Deberías ser más expresivo._

— _¡Ja! Lo dices tú, ¿señor sonrisas eternas?— dejando de preparar la comida me aproximo a ti y te doy una beso._

— _¿Tienes algún problema con ello?— me agarras de la mano — yo sólo deseo que seas tú quien sepa como realmente soy._

 _Es tan fácil enamorarse de ti, tus palabras, tus gestos y hasta tu voz todo en ti me encanta. Ay Kanade eres la persona con la que deseo estar por el resto de mi vida._

— _Sabes que te amo, ¿no? — susurro pasando mis brazos por tu cuello —te debo mi felicidad y mi tranquilidad._

…

¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si hubiéramos sabido tomar buenas decisiones y hubiéramos salvado nuestra relación? —Perdona la demora, era una llamada importante — regreso buscando tus ojos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, es más, si tienes que trabajar lo entenderé — me dices y por una razón que desconozco veo en tus ojos algo de tristeza —. Supongo que tú al igual que yo anda cerca a la mitad del ciclo, así que es normal que el trabajo comience a acumularse, más en tu lugar que trabajas con varias mangakas a la vez.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, aunque en realidad la llamada no era sobre trabajo —no sé en qué pensaba, no sé porque lo dije

—Entiendo… — lo dudo.

— ¿Kanade? ¿Estás bien?

— Claro que sí — me mientes y eso me molesta, pero no puedo decir o hace algo al respecto y eso es frustrante, ¿qué es aquello que te tiene así? ¿Acaso soy yo? ¿Acaso no soy el único con problemas en el control de sentimientos? ¿O es que ya te aburriste de mí?

— Ah… —esperaba que este reencuentro tuviera un poco de emoción, quizás un poco de insultos, quizás esperaba encontrar al Kanade del que me enamoré perdidamente — Y por cierto, ahora que hablas de trabajo, ¿no se supone que esta es una etapa donde ustedes como editores tienen trabajo acumulado?— sonrío mientras intento por todos los medios continuar con mi postura madura, aquella en la que se supone tu no me interesas.

— Sí, eso es cierto — me sonríes —pero mi mangaka hizo su trabajo bien y a tiempo así que no tuve que torturarla, por el contrario ella ha quedado muy feliz porque puede descansar de mí y yo puedo pasear tranquilamente por la ciudad contigo —antes tus palabras un sonrojo aparece delatándome un poco.

— ¡Oh! Esto… ¿A qué te refieres con torturarla?

— A nada en especial. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo— ¿espera que?

…

— _Quisiera terminar pronto el storyboard—dice la mangaka mirándome._

— _¿Ah?—la miro completamente confundido._

— _¡Ay! ¿Yanase-san usted no sabe de aquel editor que es algo psicópata?— Mis ojos se fijan en mi compañera esperando que hable —. Uno de los editores de Emerald parece que usa una técnica algo sádica para presionar a su mangakas… según dicen él se mete a la casa de las mangakas en la madrugada y mientras juega con un estilete repite algunas palabras, según él para motivar._

 _No puedo evitar comenzar a reír —eso es imposible, eso no es verdad._

…

— No es cierto… — te miro completamente incrédulo —Ya veo. Entonces eres tú el editor del que tanto se comenta — me rio, ante lo que dices. Alguna vez recuerdo que en medio de tu desespero porque nada mejoraba en la editorial, me dijiste que te daban ganas de aplicar alguna técnica para hacer trabajar aquellas mangakas que parecían no tomarse enserio su trabajo, inclusive me dijiste que algo así debía hacer Hatori con Chiaki.

—¿Cómo?

—Eres famoso, Kanade, jajaja, no puedo creer que fueras tú, aunque si lo pienso bien, tendría sentido… después de todo tu personalidad siempre fue retorcida — la risa aumenta. No puedo controlar lo que siento y de alguna forma estoy provocándote. Ya basta de esta pantomima, tú y yo necesitamos ser sinceros, bueno quizás exageré así que me callo al instante—. Lo siento, no debí…. Lo siento, Kanade. El ambiente cada vez es más pesado y esto se vuelve insoportable, esto no va a terminar bien lo presiento.

— No, nada — miéntele a cualquiera pero no a mí. Tú estás indispuesto y quizás algo enojado y yo estoy… mis ojos parecen no entender lo que pasa alrededor y mi corazón se agita, tengo ganas de llorar.

…

 _Estaba de regreso temprano en casa, no me sentía nada bien, hacía un par de días que había dejado de trabajar con Chiaki pensando que así me sentiría mejor y mi vida retornaría la paz de hace tiempo. De alguna forma te había escogido a ti por sobre lo demás y al parecer la situación no cambiaba sino que por el contrario se estaba tornando insoportable, la prueba era la discusión de la noche anterior en la que ninguno pensó si quiera en lo dolorosas y destructivas que podían llegar a ser las palabras._

 _Me detengo a buscar las llaves, quería darme un baño, preparar algo de comer e intentar descansar, me dolía la cabeza, bueno en realidad creo que todo el cuerpo. En el trascurso del día no recibí ni una sola llamada o mensaje tuyo, era de esperarse, aunque mi ingenuidad o la maldita esperanza que tengo me hicieron pensar que te manifestarías._

 _Al ingresar al que se suponía era mi hogar, lanzo todo sobre el sofá y me dirijo a la habitación, la soledad duele… duele ver como nuestra vida se viene abajo y no somos capaces de poner un alto. Me recuesto y siento que las lágrimas vuelven a parecer, estaba completamente deshecho, había llorado hasta el cansancio la noche anterior y al parecer algo parecido iba a pasar ahora — ¡Ayúdame Kanade! —grité con angustia, sintiendo que moriría en cualquier momento. No quería sentir más esto, te quería conmigo, te necesitaba como jamás pensé necesitar a una persona, porque pesar de todo me negaba a perderte. Hacía casi un día que no escuchaba tu voz y me estaba volviendo loco._

 _Las lágrimas y esa opresión en mi pecho me impedían hablar o actuar de forma racional, los sollozos y gemidos de dolor me estaban matando, pero entonces cuando la desesperanza me estaba destruyendo… más, el sonido de mi celular me hizo levantarme y correr en su búsqueda. Al llegar hasta donde estaba mi bolso lo busqué con desespero, quería escucharte, necesitaba decir que te amaba; para mí desgracia sólo era un mensaje tuyo._

 _Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro, eras tú diciéndome que me extrañabas, que terminarías pronto el trabajo y vendrías a casa para estar junto a mí. Esas palabras, esa necesidad de saber que no todo estaba perdido como pensaba me llenaron de paz, leer el "te amo" del final me hizo encontrar las fuerzas que minutos atrás pensé que había perdido._

 _Quizás si estaba loco y era un maldito masoquista, pero cuando uno ama tanto a alguien como te amo a ti, no importa. No estamos en nuestra mejor época, lo sé perfectamente pero así es la vida, no puedo pretender que siempre vivamos felices, hay muchas dificultades, no somos perfectos, tu personalidad es algo que me irrita como no imaginas, pero aun así eres de la persona que me enamoré, con la que he vivido todo tipo de cosas. Sé que no soy la persona que muchas veces necesitas, pero trato de esforzarme y de darte lo mejor de mí._

— _También te amo y mucho, no lo olvides… — pronuncio esas palabras mientras respondo tu mensaje._

 _Ahora que me siento más tranquilo me dirijo a la cocina, quería sorprenderte preparando alguno de tus platillos favoritos. Sin poder controlarlo las lágrimas no habían desaparecido del todo, definitivamente me estoy aferrando a cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuera, tan sólo para pensar que aún podemos salvarnos de este desastre en el que se convirtió nuestro amor._

 _Después de un buen rato salgo en dirección al baño, ya que había dejado lista la cena, creo que es conveniente que me bañe y cambie. Estoy tan agotado y ni siquiera estamos en mitad de ciclo, siento que en cualquier momento terminaré por quedarme dormido. En seguida del baño voy a la cama, miro el reloj, aún era temprano, dormir un rato me haría bien, así cuando llegues puedo atenderte y mimarte como tanto te gusta._

…

No importa el tiempo, no importa lo que ha pasado, hay cosas y sentimientos que no son fáciles de olvidar. El camino, las calles, las casas… ¿Esto es un deja vu acaso?

…

 _Era tanto el cansancio que antes de notarlo me había quedado dormido, fue el sonido de las llaves y la puerta abriéndose lo que me hizo despertar. Confundido miro el reloj, era más de la media noche, me froto los ojos y me levanto en busca de tu presencia._

 _Al llegar a la sala me encuentro con una escena que me duele, el olor a alcohol es impresionante. Bajo la mirada sintiendo que la ansiedad regresa ¡Maldita sea! Limpio mis ojos y respiro profundo conteniéndome, mientras te observo sentado en el suelo abrazando tus piernas con tu rostro hundido en ellas. No soy sólo yo quien sufre, tú estás igual que yo, ¿Cómo te ayudo? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _Con las pocas fuerzas que tengo me acerco y me siento a tu lado, eres como un pequeño niño, frágil e indefenso —Ka-Kanade… —susurro tu nombre intentando sonar calmado. Tengo tanto miedo —levántate… hace frío…— coloco mi mano temblorosa sobre tu hombro —mi amor… — te llamo con la voz quebrada._

 _Con firmeza tomas mi mano y la apartas tanto como puedes —déjame solo…_

 _¿Hasta dónde se puede romper un corazón?_

— _Kanade… p-por favor…_

 _Levantas tu cabeza pero no me miras, enseguida te levantas trastabillando un poco —déjame… no quiero hablar…— te sientas en el sofá, tienes la mirada perdida._

 _Me dejas sin alma, me quitas la vida, esta tortura no tiene fin. Como puedo me levanto y con la angustia a flor de piel me aproximo a ti —amor… es mejor que vayas a descansar, yo me encargaré de…_

— _¡Maldición Yuu! ¡Cállate!— gritas golpeando con tu puño la mesa haciendo que el vidrio se quiebre y tu mano se lastime —¿En qué idioma quieres que te haga entender que no quiero escucharte?_

 _Aprieto mis puños dejando que las lágrimas resbalen mi rostro, no tiene sentido que me esfuerce así que me giro disponiéndome a irme. Soy un estúpido, me pasa y me pasa y no aprendo. Dio unos cuantos pasos pero tus brazos me impiden continuar._

— _Sólo un poco más… —dices en un hilo de voz antes de que me abraces por la espalda. Puedo escuchar tus latidos iguales de acelerados que los míos, tus manos tiemblan y una de ellas sangra debido a los vidrios que seguramente te lastimaron y tus lágrimas quedan impregnadas en mi ropa — sólo unos minutos más Yuu…_

 _Aprieto mis ojos y me muerdo los labios, ¿Quién diría que todas nuestras sonrisas y risas se reducirían a dolorosas lágrimas?_

— _Kanade… d-de… déjame por favor a…ayu…_

— _¡No! —exclamas antes de soltarme con algo de brusquedad —¡Ya es suficiente!_

 _Abro mis ojos y te volteo a mirar, intento entenderte._

— _Eso es una maldita estupidez… — te limpias las lágrimas y me miras._

— _¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

— _Mañana me voy…— dices con una sonrisa llena de resignación._

 _Algo dentro de mi termina por romperse, ese vacío parece que no tiene límites y continua creciendo quitándome las fuerzas que no tengo, acabando con mis ilusiones y mis sueños —¡Q-Que! ¿A dónde?_

 _Niega con la cabeza y me miras a los ojos —Yuu… ¡terminamos! A partir de mañana no me volverás a ver… —dices de una forma tan… fría._

 _Siempre me pregunté qué sentiría cuando termináramos. Cada discusión me aterraba, cada vez que te sentía más distante me sentía desesperado, pensé que luego de que me fueras infiel y de que me vieras a mi besar a Chiaki y decirle que lo quería no existía un dolor peor, pero estaba equivocado. Esto es horrible, mi peor pesadilla se acaba de volver realidad —N-No… me digas eso ¡por favor!—con el paso de los minutos intento asimilar lo que dices, intento comprenderlo, pero a medida que lo hago, voy perdiendo el control —por favor no me hagas esto, no me destruyas… —me dejo caer al suelo y comienza un llanto sin fin —¡Kanade! ¡No quiero que dices cosas porque estas ebrio! —levanto la mirada y la enfoco en ti —has dicho tantas estupideces… me hasta tratado de todas las malditas formas… me has haz dañado… pero… — golpeo el suelo en repetidas ocasiones —esto no lo puedo dejar pasar… ¡Maldita sea Kanade! ¡Estas son palabras mayores! ¿No lo ves? ¿Eres imbécil?_

 _Tus ojos se fijan en algún lugar de la pared —Sólo lo estás haciendo más complicado y patético —puedo escuchar como hablas y te ríes._

 _Sin pensarlo más me levantó y te agarro de la camisa —¿¡Qué mierdas estás pensando!? — te acerco a mi mientras apretó la quijada. Definitivamente estaba fuera de sí, y como no estarlo, ¿me llamaste patético? Bien… si lo soy y eso no es en si lo que me duele, sino la forma como lo dijiste. Incluso ahora que te tengo tan cerca puedo ver tus malditas expresiones y me sacan de quicio._

— _¿Me vas a pegar?— me empujas y me miras desafiante._

 _Niego con la cabeza —Acaso… ¿tanto deseas que te odie?_

— _¿Lo conseguí?_

 _No comprendo cómo puedes cambiar de ánimo tan rápido, ni cómo puedes estar tan calmado, con lo que acabas de decir — has lo que te dé la gana, no vale la pena que continúe desgastándome contigo… — creo que ya no puedo con esto, ¿eres un cobarde o un valiente? no sé, ya no importa. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder._

— _No, me respondiste… —hablas mientras desordenas tu pelo y te recargas en una pared, eres un completo desastre._

 _No te respondo porque no deseo nada, tengo destrozado el alma y el corazón. Ya vi que no tienes el deseo de retractarte, bebiste con ese fin, aunque… ¿por qué me escribiste un mensaje? ¿Para que un te amo si llegas a casa y lo primero que haces eso poner un punto final a nuestra relación? —si tienes hambre dejé la comida en la cocina… permiso._

— _Yuu… oye Yuu… —te me acercas._

 _Me detengo y te miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — más que odiarte… me siento liberado… — un par de lágrimas resbalan. Ya basta, déjame hundirme en mi miseria._

— _Yuu…_

— _Estoy cansado Mino-san —me giro y continúe mi camino hasta mi habitación, azoto la puerta, esta iba a ser una larga noche._

…

¿Qué clase mala broma es esta? ¿Por qué caminamos en dirección a aquel lugar que fue nuestro hogar?— Kanade… — te llamo molesto —¿por qué haces esto? — te pregunto y me pongo enfrente tuyo, no te entiendo, ¿por qué tratas de abrir una herida de ese tamaño? — Mira, si no fuera porque ya no veo las cosas como antes y porque me alegra este reencuentro, te dejaría aquí — ya me estoy contradiciendo, pero tú no sabes lo que significa esto para mí, así que haciendo como todo esta modernamente bien me cruzo de brazos —. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estás así? Si tienes algo que decir o preguntar, este es el momento de hacerlo— Si Kanade… habla tú, quizás si lo haces yo puedo hacerlo y pueda entender lo que pasa. Me siento muy raro, un montón de pensamiento comienzan a amontonarse. Ahora que la vida te trae de regreso… ¿Cuál es el motivo?

…

 _Hubiese querido dormir quizás para siempre, así no hubiera tenido que presenciar lo que definitivamente era el final de nuestra historia. Con el dolor de mi alma me quedé en la puerta de mi habitación, tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente como para ver lo que sucedía fuera. El sonido de los cajones y puertas siendo abiertas, el sonido de la ganchos caer al suelo, y unos murmullos inentendibles producto de la cantidad de alcohol que continuaste ingiriendo una vez te dejé, y tu entrando y saliendo de la habitación. No sé cuándo tiempo transcurrió, el cansancio se hacía presente, mi cuerpo me exigía descanso pronto._

 _Entonces nuestra casa se sume en un silencio y tú sales de tu habitación con maletas y unas cajas. No sé cómo logras hacer todo esto, en esas condiciones. Mis ojos se abren de par en par —¿tú ya lo tenías listo? —susurro al recordar las cajas que había encontrado hacia unos días, pero de las que me dijiste era material de trabajo. No lo creo ¡no quiero! Me cubro los ojos, conteniendo el llanto. Ya lo habías pensado y yo no lo sospechaba._

 _Antes de salir de casa te detienes frente a mi habitación, yo te veo y no lo puedo entender, hacía tres días me hacías el amor y me profesabas amor eterno, hacia dos días en medio de insultos y gritos me decías que me odiabas, ayer me escribías un "te amo", en la madrugada me terminaba y hoy simplemente te ibas._

 _Regresas por tus pertenecías en dirección a la puerta. Si fuera otro tiempo, quizás unas semanas atrás hubiera salido en tu búsqueda, pero ya no tenía sentido. Escucho la puerta siendo azotada y por mera inercia salgo de mi habitación y camino hasta la tuya. Nada… no hay nada…_

 _Después de prolongar y prolongar lo inevitable, aquí termina todo._

…

Creo que hay amores y sentimientos que por más que quieras desaparecen, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia ¿Y que sí aun te amo? ¿Qué es lo que queda entre nosotros?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, por cierto aún no sé que clase de final darle a este fanfic. Como se habrán dado cuenta la historia de ellos está cargada muchas cosas, pero ya veremos que se me ocurre.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Bye**_


End file.
